How to Ensnare your Photographer
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: Fashion photographer Zack Fair never cared much for the models he worked with, and he had his way of rejecting them. But when he meets the new darling of the modeling industry Cloud Strife, Zack finds himself desperately hoping he won’t get turned down.


Title: How to ensnare your photographer

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: Zack/Cloud

Warnings: AU, romance, humour, sap, fluff

Word count: 5642

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Cloud, I'm kinda scared of Zack's Buster Sword. So well, I don't own Final Fantasy VII and any of its character.

Note: Written for croix-souillees for Christmas. Merry Christmas! Sorry it's so late!

Summary: Fashion photographer Zack Fair never cared much for the models he worked with, and he had his own way of shooting them down. But when he meets the new darling of the modeling industry Cloud Strife, Zack finds himself desperately hoping he won't get turned down like those models.

* * *

_When people think of modeling, they think of the glitz and glamour, of beautiful models wearing gorgeous clothes, of exotic settings and high living. In the world of modeling, unfortunately, the models are not the be all and end all to everything. If a model does not meet a good photographer, all their beauty could be for naught for there will be no one to capture those moments of sheer elegance and exquisite splendor. _

_Therefore, it is imperative that models meet good photographers, and when they do, they should do everything in their power to lure the photographer to their side. _

- Excerpt from the international best-seller, "How to Ensnare your Photographer", foreword

* * *

Photography hadn't been something he'd wanted to go into, much less fashion photography. It had been a quirky mismatch of fates and destiny, when he'd been called to compete in a photography competition his friends organized back in their university days, after said competition was lacking one more photo to cover up the ugly crack in the wall of the gallery where the entries were being displayed.

Who'd had expected that a photo used to cover up that crack became the winning entry, as chosen by public and professional vote?

That was how Zack Fair found himself thrown into photography, since the winner automatically won a one-month tutelage by internationally acclaimed photographer, Angeal Hewley.

Then through another quirky mismatch, Angeal dragged him along for one of his assignments to take photos for a runway show, after his assistant became a little under the weather, and Zack's photos turned out much better than they'd both expected.

Zack was snapped up by another runway show before he could even utter 'huh'.

For something he wasn't interested in at first, fashion photography was proving to be quite a lucrative trade, and best of all, it wasn't too boring. Well, for the most parts, he got to meet gorgeous people, and contrary to popular belief, a good number of them came equipped with fully-functional brains and could carry out long, engaging and intelligent conversations.

For those that couldn't, Zack was still well-mannered enough to nod along to whatever they said while checking them out and mentally calculating the odds of an invitation to their rooms. Perhaps it was arrogance, but Zack got such invitations often enough that he knew he was good-looking, and slowly rising through the ranks to become a world-famous photographer certainly helped. So sometimes, he skipped that nodding and simply asked, "So, are you inviting me to your room or not?"

He loved surprising the dimwits out of their pitiful seductions, and loved the embarrassment that never failed to fill their faces like a flashflood even more, especially when he asked them if they preferred chess or poker, oh, what do you mean it's not what you invited me to your room for? It was a perk that came with his job, and he particularly enjoyed relating such stories to his mentor, who'd then ask himself what he'd unleashed onto the world with a killer headache. On one exceptionally stressful day, Angeal had thwacked him lightly on the head with a ballpoint pen and said,

"You'll get your just desserts one day."

For Zack, that day came in the form of a fresh model with wild, golden hair and a pair of big, blue eyes that sparkled beautifully even under the harsh studio lights. Coupled with pink lips (oh, was that a bit of lip gloss there?) and smooth, pale complexion (god knew how many beauty products were sacrificed for this), the boy was an exceptional beauty and completely magazine cover material, which was the reason why the boy was in the studio that day. But in this line of work, Zack had seen more than his fair share of 'exceptional beauties' that he wasn't exactly blown away, even though he couldn't stop himself from shooting the model a few more lingering, appreciative glances.

It wasn't difficult to, since Angeal was the one taking the photos that day and Zack had just tagged along for his own assignment that was due to take place 2 hours after Angeal's. And through the cover shoot, Zack realized that the model had some sort of in-built radar for the camera and knew exactly how to position himself for the best photos possible even without Angeal's instructions.

For a new model, this guy was good.

2 hours came and went, and Zack had to leave for his own assignment. That was when he shot the model a final glance, and the boy smirked at him, eyes challenging and smirk teasing. But it was only for a fleeting moment before he turned around for Angeal's camera again.

Zack swallowed, feeling his cheeks burn. Oh, not fair. He should be the one throwing the model those challenging eyes and teasing smirk.

Cloud Strife, was it? He was going to remember him for a very long time.

…And he was going to bug Angeal into giving him today's photos.

* * *

_After meeting your favoured photographer, don't appear too desperate, like throwing yourself onto them like a tube of superglue. Keep in mind that they may have already met or worked with some of the world's most beautiful people, so if you try seducing them with your looks, it's not going to be useful in forging long-term relationships. _

_For these people, it may be useful to tease them a bit. Just a bit, so you'll get them on the hook and leave them hanging for more. _

_Some of them, once they fall, they fall hard. _

_Really hard. _

- Excerpt from the international best-seller, "How to Ensnare your Photographer", Chapter 1

* * *

Zack met Cloud for the second time at another photo shoot, this one for Cloud's personal visual book, which was already being pre-ordered like hotcakes by squealing fans the moment news of the book hit the newsstands.

Cloud's rise to stardom was amazingly fast. In just a few months, he'd already risen to become one of the new darlings of the fashion world, loved by fashion magazine editors and fans alike. His face decorated magazine covers and billboards everywhere, and when news of his visual book was leaked out by the eager press, his fans went insane with glee and started speculated online as to which type of pictures would go into the book. Would Cloud pose shirtless by the beach, or would he be wearing a wet shirt like he did for that Mako Cologne ad?

Zack wasn't about to tell the world that they were in exotic Wutai for the photo shoot, that Cloud looked as good in wet shirts or no shirts at all, or that those photos were all going into his personal folder.

If Cloud had an eye for the camera back when they'd first met, the boy was made for the camera now.

He knew exactly where to stand, how to position his body, and how to look into the camera so seductively that people felt electrified by the look of his eyes captured in photos, still as they were. And when he smiled! It lit up his entire face, softening his features, and the perpetual spark in his eyes would dance and twinkle.

Gods, all it took was one smile from him and Zack felt weak in the knees.

It wasn't as if Zack didn't already have Cloud's photos from Angeal's photo shoot stashed inside his favourite photo album! He'd have thought that after flipping through those photos so frequently that some of the album pages were already threatening to fall out would let him build up some sort of immunity towards the ethereal beauty that was Cloud.

But it didn't. If anything, it just seemed to make Zack desire the model more and more, so much so that the moment Angeal asked Zack if he was interested in helping the blond model snap some shots for his visual book, he'd nodded so quickly he was sure he'd gotten whiplash.

And now they were in Wutai for the first day of the photo shoot, waiting for Cloud to get the final touches to his look. Absently, as Zack leaned against the trailer in the shade, he imagined how good the blond would look. Last he heard, when he was still inside the trailer, Elena, the makeup artist, was engaged in a fierce verbal battle with Reno, the image consultant, on how to make Cloud look as exotic as the place they were at. Their argument was fun at first, but after ten minutes, Zack decided that his ears were ringing too much and had to step out. Cloud was probably already used to it, since he kept shooting the arguing couple knowing and amused looks alongside his manager.

"Zack?"

He blinked, broken out of his reverie, and when he regained his senses, he realized that Cloud was standing right in front of him, frowning. Oh gods, did the blond even know how gorgeous he looked with his long lashes that swept his cheeks lightly every time he blinked, or that how that traditional Wutaian costume hung off his slender frame like it was created just for him?

The brunet gulped and tried averting his gaze, but it was a futile effort. There was just no way that he could tear his eyes away.

Cloud frowned deeper. "Zack, are you okay? Do you have a heat stroke or something?" As he finished, he reached out to put a hand on Zack's forehead.

If he hadn't had a heat stroke before, Zack was quite certain he was starting to get one right now. At least, the part of his forehead in contact with Cloud's hand felt like it was being set on flames. He quickly removed Cloud's hand despite his body protesting against it. "O-of course not," Zack replied, and he let his smile turn mischievous. "Your makeup just took so long I nearly fell asleep!"

Cloud looked at him unimpressed, but he did not say anything discrediting. Instead, he tucked one lock of his meticulously styled hair behind his ear and nodded towards the Dachao statues.

"I want a photo there. Help me?"

Before Zack could reply, however, Cloud was already pulling him away, rough hand tightly clasped in his smooth, lithe ones amidst soft peals of laughter and teasing as Zack stumbled in surprise at the close contact. One shaky step nearly hurled him right into Cloud, and though he managed to stabilize himself with another step, he still picked up the sweet smell of vanilla and lavender on Cloud, still felt the warmth emanating from the model.

It was a heady sensation.

* * *

_Physical contact is best kept to a minimum, especially when you're still getting to know him. Too much, and he'll think you're hitting on him (which you are, but you don't him to know that). Too little, and he'll think you standoffish. Neither is a good impression on your photographer. _

_One of the easiest and tested excuses for physical contact is to pull him all over the place for photo opportunities. Point to somewhere you like, and before he can even register your request, pull him over there and ask him to take your picture. _

_If it goes well enough, you may even want to take a photo with him, but don't push too hard for it to happen. _

- Excerpt from the international best-seller, "How to Ensnare your Photographer", Chapter 2

* * *

Zack spent a lot of his free weekends lounging in Angeal's house, where Angeal's kind mother Gillian provided him with three meals and a towel for his showers. For entertainment, he could always bug his mentor, go through his mentor's photo résumé or ask Gillian about Angeal's childhood which he always found the most interesting stories to tease the man with later on.

This weekend, however, Zack was short of his usual energy and just lied half-slumped over the work desk in Angeal's study room like a sack of potatoes. He barely raised his voice to emphasize that he was a "handsome sack of potatoes" when Angeal commented on that, and Zack would have been content to stay that way if a thick photo album didn't find its way to hit him solidly over the head. The pain made him jump out of his seat and rub his abused head, lips automatically set in his well-practiced pout to garner his sympathy votes. Looking up to glare at the offender, he huffed.

"That was cruel, Angeal. What was that for? Did you see that, Aunt Gillian? Your son just walloped me upside the head with something!" he whined, and at that moment, it wasn't difficult to see why the older man called him a puppy sometimes. Zack had the kicked puppy look all perfected, complete with watery eyes and sparkles all around him.

The old lady giggled behind her hand, shaking her head in fond exasperation. Carefully rubbing Zack's head with soothing strokes, she admonished her son and promised to make Zack's favourite baked rice for dinner. Laughing amidst Zack's pleas for a bigger portion and Angeal's demands that they throw the puppy out of their house before dinnertime, Gillian left the room, and soon after, both of them could hear the sounds of metal pots and pans clanking against each other in the kitchen down the hall.

Zack turned back to his mentor. "You are cruel to try and withhold me from having dinner when your mum's already promised to make me my favourite food. Was that why you hit me in the head? Just to get me out of your house?"

"There are easier ways to get you out of my house," Angeal answered dryly. "I just wanted to know why you have that photo album I hit you with."

"You mean the tome you hit me with." Zack grumbled, grudgingly searching for the offending item. But when his eyes landed on the cover of the album that Angeal had left on the table, realization immediately dawned on him and as if the imminent embarrassment wasn't enough, an unmanly squeak escaped his throat. He lunged forward quickly to shield the album from his mentor's eyes.

"Why… Why… Why do you even have it? I left it inside my bag!"

"Well, if you want to /keep/ something inside your bag, it's a good idea that you don't throw your bag anyhow like the floor is the biggest storage space in the house. Such impact sometimes unfastens the hatches in your bag and the things inside start dropping out when I pick it up," Angeal suggested wryly, though his voice hinted at a bit of amusement. "Now you can either explain yourself and be laughed at, or you can continue squeaking and be laughed at. Your choice entirely."

It was entirely understandable that Zack spent the next minute squawking and blushing. When he finally managed to find his composure again, he hugged his photo album closely to himself with nothing short of a death grip and glared daggers at his mentor, though the effect was severely ruined by his lingering blush that refused to leave.

"Cloud's cute."

And that was that. A sweet, short and concise answer as to why Zack brought a photo album full of Cloud's photos from cover to cover in his bag, why he had lots more of the model's photos in his stack of albums at home and on his computer, and why he carefully kept track of every product Cloud endorsed and every advertisement he did just so he'd be able to complete his collection of the blond's photos. Of course, it was also a plausible explanation for why Zack had a folder of all the TV advertisements Cloud had ever done on his computer, courtesy of youtube.

Angeal shrugged, obviously unconvinced. "He's not the first pretty boy you've met since you took up fashion photography. And what happened to your crush on Genesis? Or was it Sephiroth?" The two men were international supermodels, much bigger than Cloud, and if the blond was a rising star in the fashion model industry, then Genesis and Sephiroth were the sun and the moon. Zack had, like most of the photographers fortunate enough to work with them, been completely enamored at their first meeting.

Zack did not even miss a beat. "It's different. Genesis and Seph are pretty, but as nice as they are, they still give off the distant vibes. Like 'I'm better than you' type of thing, you know? But Cloud is… Cloud is a different kind of pretty. He's the type that makes you think of your high school sweetheart and wonder why the hell you didn't propose earlier. And when Cloud gets excited or happy, his eyes will sparkle more than usual and when you look into them, you'll just want to ask him what you can do to let him stay that way. And when he's disappointed, the corners of his lips will droop – just a little!- and you'll feel this magic that compels you to take him into your arms and beg him to let you make things right." As he spoke, the smile on his lips grew wider and wider. At the same time, his eyes grew more and more distant, like his heart had already flown across the world to wherever Cloud was and only the shell of his body had been left behind.

"You're obsessed."

The younger man grinned. "Can't say I'm not."

"Plan on doing anything about it?" Angeal asked casually, already expecting his protégé to yell a loud affirmative and demand that he listen to all one hundred of his plans to capture the blond model's heart. He was surprised to see the spikes in Zack's hair almost droop just as his face fell. "Nothing? You'd usually have already at least one plan in mind."

"But I'm serious about Cloud. It's different. I don't want to debase him by using those plans I've used on others before."

* * *

_And when he can't stop thinking of you, you know you've got it nailed. _

- Excerpt from the international best-seller, "How to Ensnare your Photographer", Chapter 3

* * *

Rufus Shinra, the founder of Shinra modeling agency, home to supermodels Genesis and Sephiroth and recently Cloud, was a tough man to cross. He was absolutely ruthless when it came to something he wanted, and he was notorious in the modeling industry for many things. Rumours even went as far as to say that he'd ripped Sephiroth's contract when the man was still a new face out of his rival's cold, dead hands, though most people knew that his rival had died of an illness. But it didn't change the fact that the man had been manipulated into giving up Sephiroth's contract.

His name was also whispered fearfully amongst models as a harsh taskmaster who'd sack any models he didn't believe would make it big faster than they could finish their first catwalk down the runway.

To Zack, Rufus Shinra was only good for one thing.

Parties, parties and more parties.

He threw lavish parties for a successful fashion show, organized extravagant parties for his models inducted into the models' hall of fame, and created even bigger ones upon successful acquisitions of already successful models from his rivals.

He also threw parties for smaller things, like the one Zack was attending right now, to celebrate the unforeseen amount of sales of Cloud's visual book. The phrase 'sold like hotcakes' was obviously created for that book, and plans were already in place to start a second and even third print run. Needless to say, as the photographer of that brilliant book, Zack had been invited, but he wasn't so sure about the book's sales manager, who'd probably been fired for his lack of foresight for not printing more of the book. Rufus Shinra was not happy that there wasn't enough of the book's first print to satisfy all of Cloud's fans.

But that didn't matter to Zack. What really mattered to him, was Cloud.

Beautiful, beautiful Cloud who was currently flitting around the room to chat with everyone, almost hanging on Rufus Shinra's arms like a pretty little ornament meant to be showed off. Three hours into the party, and Zack had barely gotten a few words in with Cloud before he was whisked away to attend to the next guest.

He wanted to talk to Cloud, damn it!

He wanted to tell Cloud how gorgeous he looked tonight, and how he wanted to spirit him away to a place where it would just be the two of them.

He wanted to look at Cloud in the eye and tell him that he took extra care to make sure all the photos in Wutai came out nothing short of gorgeous because it was for Cloud.

He wanted to be dazed by Cloud and let the blond touch his forehead again, feeling for a fever when he was the one giving him one.

…He wanted to just /talk/ to Cloud.

But it seemed like an impossible dream for the night. Not when the blond didn't even have a few seconds to himself before he had to smile and chat with the next guest on the guest list, which Zack imagined was a whole ten yards long, judging by how packed the place was. If any more people came in, they'd all have to stand around on just one foot like flamingoes.

Disappointed and exhausted, he excused himself politely from the party and ducked into the relatively empty balcony, where just a few stragglers were lazing about, sighing in relief at the feel of cool air whispering against his face and the tranquility of it all. The loud music that had been blaring inside coupled with the constant buzz of chitchat was but a faint sound a distance away now, and Zack knew he wasn't going to go back in anytime too soon. Vaguely, he wondered if it was time to leave. He'd gotten his fill of the wine and gourmet food, gotten more than enough small talk with people he didn't particularly care about, and gotten more than just a passing glimpse at Cloud. Maybe holding a long conversation with the model was too much to ask after all that.

Yeah, maybe it was time to leave.

Of course, as all stories went, that was when someone tapped him on the shoulders.

"Cloud?"

The blond smiled warmly at him, and Zack had to remind himself that the blush on the model's cheeks was probably a result of the stuffiness inside or maybe even because of the marvelous wine they served. It was definitely not because of him.

"I saw you get out here, and since I'd pretty much had enough of entertaining everyone, I thought I'd follow you. Oh, Rufus doesn't care; I've talked to everyone who's important and now he's busy with his drunken redhead boyfriend. He really should have kept an eye on the amount of alcohol Reno was downing in his boredom."

"Oh."

_Gods, is this the best you can do, Fair? The love of your life just told you he followed you out to a near-deserted balcony and he's standing right in front of you now! Is a 'oh' the only thing you can manage? _

Unfortunately, it was. Because for all of Zack's efforts and attempts, nothing coherent managed to come out of his mouth and he decided it was best to shut up now before he embarrassed himself more. Or worse still, let Cloud believe that he was a complete weirdo, which he probably already did but there was no need to give Cloud more affirmative evidence.

_So, just shut up, Zack. Just shut up and pray for god's little mercies. Look at Cloud for distraction. Keep on looking. See that little moon-kissed twinkle in his eyes? Gorgeous. And the way his hair seems to just shimmer under the moon! …Gods Cloud, how do you manage to always look so perfect? But you seem to be getting too slim. See your waist? Too slender. Cloud, have you been eating well? _

Just when he thought he was doing quite a good job at not looking like a dangerous weirdo, Cloud suddenly frowned.

"Are you alright, Zack? You're turning red in the face!"

Much to Zack's mortification, he didn't manage to stop himself from doing a double-take. He was blushing? He was /blushing/? In front of Cloud? That realization probably aggravated his blush to previously uncharted standards, and worse still, the more he tried to suppress it, the more he felt himself burn.

"I-I'm fine! It's the wine! Yeah, it's the wine! Just had a bit too much to drink, I guess," he almost yelled, the volume of his voice a little too high in his embarrassment. The few people sharing the balcony shot him sharp looks, eyes narrowed and condescending. After adjusting the mink wrap around their shoulders and their little bowties, they wandered back inside into the heart of the party while fingering their cordial wine glasses.

Cloud shook his head. "Doesn't seem that way to me. You only drank a glass of the wine."

Zack blinked. "You… you noticed?"

"I always notice you," Cloud answered cryptically, and did not offer any elaborations. Instead, he reached out a hand to touch Zack's forehead, just like he had back in Wutai. "You're not burning up. That's good."

Despite Cloud's statement, Zack knew it wasn't true. Not exactly. Because he could feel the skin under Cloud's hand get warmer, could hear the blood in his ears gush by, could sense parts of his taut body heating up. It was like every molecule in his body was feeling an energy boost, and his skin was all that kept himself from going everywhere at once. And when Cloud's hand slid down his face to cup his cheek in one smooth movement, Zack was acutely aware of how close they were standing together, bodies almost pulled flush together and the smell of Cloud's cologne wafting by him. Vanilla and lavender again. Zack took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?" Cloud's thumb brushed across his cheek gently.

"What… what are you doing?"

The blond smiled serenely. "What does it feel like?"

Zack wasn't sure if Cloud said anything after that, and he sure as hell couldn't hear anything past the insane throbbing of his heart and the sound of his blood surging in his ears. His eyes caught some movement, but they couldn't decipher if Cloud was talking because he couldn't catch the blond's sweet voice. All he could see was Cloud's moist, pink lips, moving.

"Gods, I want to kiss you so bad."

The husky, whispered sentence left his mouth before he could even understand it, and by the time his mushy brain caught up, it was already too late. In an instant, his heart stilled. He struggled for words that would not come.

Cloud's smile never left his face.

"So what's stopping you?"

Zack stared at him, transfixed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"I said: what's stopping you?"

* * *

_At a place where you'll both remember forever later on, kiss him. As the songs go, seal it with a kiss, and if you do it right, your photographer will be yours forever. _

- Excerpt from the international best-seller, "How to Ensnare your Photographer", Chapter 8

* * *

Zack didn't need another prompting.

Immediately he lunged forward, hands reaching almost desperately to encircle Cloud's slim waist like he was afraid the blond would suddenly turn into a wisp of smoke and disappear, and he crushed their lips together.

Sweet gods! Cloud tasted just like the aromatic vanilla and lavender he wore constantly, so sweet, so alluring and tempting. His lips were soft and pliant, and Zack relished in the electrifying contact that made him see sparks behind his eyes. And the almost mewling sounds Cloud made as his lips were being plundered sent thrilling bolts down Zack's body, and every cell in his body demanded more of the wonderful feeling. He tried, kissing harder to extract more of that delicious sound out of Cloud's throat, and he did not stop even when Cloud started fisting his shirt, tugging so hard the fabric was straining against his body.

Roughly, he pulled Cloud closer until there was no space left between their bodies, tightening his arms and allowing his hands to roam and careen across Cloud's back. Even through the fabric of his clothes, Zack could feel the heat radiating from the slender model.

It was over all too soon.

Releasing Cloud's lips, Zack tried to keep his body under control by taking deep breaths to sooth his burning lungs. It was an uphill task, however, and he was secretly thrilled at the sight of the slightly dazed look in the blond's eyes and his kiss-bruised lips. Spellbound, he leaned forward again to press a gentle and chaste kiss on Cloud's lips, slowly and lovingly licking and kissing as though a touch from his lips would heal Cloud's.

After a while, he stopped and let his hands fall to loosely encircle Cloud's hips, wondering what was going to happen next. He'd already gotten the best thing out of tonight, and Zack wasn't sure how things would go on from here. He desperately hoped that it wasn't going to end like that.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?" Gods, Cloud sounded so contented Zack wished he could make the blond stay that way forever.

"So what… what's going to happen now?"

The blond took a moment to stop gasping for air, and when he did, he shot a quick glance at the ongoing party, noting that people were already starting to leave. "I think the party's almost over. We could, you know, hang out in my room," he said, voice husky and low. Then seemingly on second thoughts, probably at the sight of Zack's slack jaw and wide eyes, he added, "Well, that is if you're interested."

"I am! I am!" Zack hoped he didn't sound too eager.

But he probably did, because Cloud laughed. Then his expression turned impish, and Zack had to forcefully stop himself from jumping the blond.

"So… do you prefer chess or poker? I've heard that you play those a lot."

All it took was that one sentence to plunge Zack from glorious heaven to the fiery pits of hell, and he could feel his heart still. Oh crap. Chess or poker. That was his favoured line in teasing desperate models when they invited him to their rooms. Had Cloud heard of his reputation from some of his model friends? Was Cloud here getting revenge for his friends? That… that had to be it, didn't it? There was no other reason why the beautiful, beautiful Cloud would let himself be kissed by someone like him.

Cloud worked with some of the world's most beautiful and richest people, and with his exquisite loveliness, surely, he had a whole line of people queuing up for his heart. Hell, they probably had to take queue numbers! And Zack was probably just someone in the queue, not faceless only for his bad reputation amongst Cloud's friends.

Inwardly, he could just hear Angeal scoff, saying something about just desserts coming to bite him in the ass when he was least expecting it.

"Cloud, I… I was just, teasing them. I don't really mean what I said, and I've never taken any of them up on their offers! I swear!"

A look of confusion settled upon the blond. "Well, if you've never taken up anyone's offers, I suppose you're not taking up mine either? Pity, and here I thought we could do something," –his voice was especially sultry at that word- "after our game. Another time, I guess." And he made to turn and walk away.

Zack lunged forward to grab Cloud's hands. "No! That's not what I mean! I…" When he saw, rather than heard, the chuckles escape Cloud's lips, he was finally clued in on what was really happening. Relieved now, his grip on Cloud relaxed and he leaned their foreheads together playfully.

"You're a minx, Cloud Strife."

The model smirked. "Am I? Would you visit a minx's bedroom, then?"

"For a game of chess or poker? Hell yeah."

And Zack pressed their lips together again, and this time, their kiss was slow and tender. Zack had all the time in the world now; no point rushing. He was going to take his time and learn everything there was to learn about the man in his arms.

If it took forever, then so be it.

* * *

_And when the time is right, you finish the job by doing what every poet writes about and what every singer sings about. _

_You fall in love. _

_It will be the best thing to happen to the both of you, because you'll learn to keep each other happy and contented. Occasionally, your photographer may irk you to no ends when he tries to do weird stuff, but usually that is followed up by something sweet to make up for it. And if you've done things right, your photographer won't have a roving eye despite his job. In fact, he'll be the one constantly worrying about you running off with another beautiful model, so it's better that you get used to his bouts of possessiveness and jealousy soon. He'll probably stop snarling at your co-workers after some time, though there's no way to tell how long that will take. _

_With a bit of effort from both of you, your relationship with your photographer will be loving and last forever. _

_Just remember to forgive him when he does his weird things and all will be fine. _

- Excerpt from the international best-seller, "How to Ensnare your Photographer", Chapter 9

Generously provided by international supermodel and best-selling author, Cloud Fair-Strife

-owari-

* * *

**A/N: **My first ever Zack/Cloud, and it's already all fluff! Heh, lately I seem to be writing lots of pairings I've only read but never written before. If this goes on, I'm pretty sure I'll venture into original fiction one day.

In any case, please review if you like this fic! I'm thinking of a sequel, so what do you guys think? Is this fic worth a sequel? If it is, review please and tell me! Thanx!

Anyway, Happy Chinese New Year to those of you who celebrate it:D


End file.
